Colors
by EternallySky
Summary: Namine decided to draw each one of her friends and give them a color personality, so why is it hard finding Roxas a color? Looks like someone already drew her and wrote her color personality. One-Shot. Replies to "December 13th" is in there.


Disclaim: I own nothing.

If you really want to get into Axels color then listen to the remix version of _Girls by Se7en_

This was the best one-shot i wrote to me. so please enjoy.

* * *

Today we were in homeroom, since the time period was expanded for today our teacher gave us the period to ourselves. Tapping my pencil to my chin I was thinking of what to draw with my sketchbook at lap. Maybe I could draw the class. Hmmm… No, some of them take to long to color in a period. Scanning around I see my friends around the classroom, Kairi and Sora flirting, Roxas and Hayner arguing about skateboarding? I think. Olette was reading while Pence was playing with his camera. Riku and Axel were a year older so that leaves them out.

Still thinking I looked down at my color pencils. That's it! When I think about it now, they all represent a color - Kairi is purple, while Pence is orange, maybe Olette could be yellow, oh and Riku would make a nice brown, Sora would be the everlasting blue-sky. Hayner stood out as green, and Axel screams out devil red. That leaves out one more person- Roxas.

He's harder to read out of all of us, completely opposite of his twin Sora. Hm, Roxas has this power around him that drives any girl crazy or authority over boys where he could make them do anything he wants or make a great leader. He never notices it though or even if he did, he doesn't take advantage of it. Roxas never did like the attention, maybe I'll think of a color of him when I draw.

Drawing Kairi was easy, striking red hair that cascaded down to her shoulders, and skin that was a shade darker then mine, still porcelain though. What I love most was drawing her eyes, royal blue with the lightest hint of violet. Writing the description next to her I began.

_Purple: It meant royalty, Kairi always portrayed royalty. When she does everything like to walk, talk, eat, or write she does it gracefully. She could be mistaken for a princess if she wasn't so modest all the time. Even her eyes held royalty. Purple also stands for feminine and romantic; she's a hopeless romantic with the image of perfection, their rare in people like Kairi._

Stopping for a second I started to think further about her. She has deep feelings for Sora if he could ever see that. I wonder what would happen if purple and blue mix together. I think it would make a lovely color.

Sora was always fun to draw, with light and dark brown spikes sticking in all directions, the goofy smile plastered to his face it's amazing how he can make everybody smile- even Zexion or Xemnas, a true gift. Its funny how I think about it now, all of my friends that have blue eyes except there all different shades. Sora's eye color was the sky where it's always carefree and where ever we are, the sky will always be the same. Something I learned from Kairi; One Sky, One Destiny.

_Blue: It stands for everything what Sora is. Sora is always laid-back giving the tranquil and calm atmosphere. Blue also stands for cold and depressing, and when Sora is like that so is everybody else because he's not smiling. His most famous character trait is loyalty, he'll always stay by your side when it comes to his friends in need and will always keep a promise no matter what._

Sora also has deep feelings for Kairi, but then again there both oblivious to each other's feelings. If Kairi was ever in trouble he would go to the end of all worlds to save her, I could even imagine him giving up his heart for hers. Royalty and loyalty rhymes it makes me think both of them are a princess and a knight; the knight will be forever loyal to the royal princess, while they both hide feelings.

Blue and purple…Hmmm… I'm positive it makes up magenta, a really lovely color.

Silver spiky hair that goes down to his shoulder, it's a lot more controlled then Sora, Roxas, and Axel's hair. Intense eyes that held a color of soft green and icy blue mixed together was hard to capture on paper using color pencils.

_Brown: He's a very solid person but is always reliable, the color and his name itself meant earth. Riku gives out this melancholy look when he's composed or thinking definitely attracts girls everywhere. He can be pretty wistful at times but all in most, he's a true friend._

Riku was one of those cool guys, very composed and swooning girls every minute of the day. I use to have a crush on him once when I first met him, he did too, but that made a very distant Roxas I wasn't willing to go with Riku if it met I have to give up Roxas. I'm glad to see that he was able to understand I just wish Roxas would tell me why he was distant or maybe even jealous.

She had 2 soft braids, one braid on each shoulder. Forest green eyes that held passion with a determination smile. Her hair color was rich brown with hues of light brown in it. The smile gave away her tone as optimistic and was ready to set a goal.

_Yellow: Very cheerful and optimistic, she could be the sun that always bright up the world. She has determination set in her smile and optimistic in her tone that gets her far in academics while getting Hayner to do his homework. Not everybody can handle yellow because she's just too bright, when they can they find out yellow is the best color to befriend or love. Her eyes held passion so intense it could make anybody melt._

Olette is the more understanding and passionate type while Kairi is the confident and bold type. She likes to get things done with a smile; her eyes are forest green that brings out her features more. If she asks you something to do and you look at her in the eye, you'll do it with out complain or explanations because when she smiles her eyes can see right through your soul that would open up the better person of you. She even made Seifer apologize to Hayner a couple times. I also believe she holds feelings for Hayner, she is the only one who can make him do something with out having to say anything just takes a bit longer sometimes when it comes to homework.

His hair was slicked back and was golden. His eyes and smile played out confidence and actions sometimes goes on cocky. He has a soft brown color to his eyes and the famous thumbs up pose although confident he still holds his boy charms.

_Green: His favorite color was green and makes sure to express it by wearing green army pants with shoes that held the army color and white. Even though green stands for nature he doesn't stand for it, he can survive in the nature but couldn't go on with out technology. Hayner was always confident that makes up a big pride. He makes sure he's always 'fresh' but his looks gives out that relaxing feeling when you look or think about green. He's the person next to Sora that's always carefree._

Hayner was competitive and a great athlete so it's always him Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Axel trying to win over the biggest competitions to the littlest things like eating. I guess he believes in being confident is the way to go in life, but can be the laziest person I have ever seen when it comes to academics. I know for a fact he also has feelings for Olette, but his pride gets in the way of expressing it so he gets pretty jealous and mad easily when it comes to Olette. He's not the brightest person but he has a lot of moments when he's smart and he loves standing up for his friends.

Like Hayner he has soft brown eyes with dark brown hair color spiked up by his head banned. He's someone short and chubby but loves the images of life. A big fascination to photography and is always enthusiastic.

_Orange: It's a mixture of the energy of red and the happiness of yellow. His eyes are always filled with fascination when he takes a picture of something or someone. His aura is filled with joy and friendliness that waves of to people. Though he may not be athletic his personality makes it up for all of the flaws. He gives you encouragement and captures the images of happiness all around you in life to last forever._

Pence was someone amazing, he doesn't care what people think of him or that he isn't athletic I admire him for that I would cry sometimes of what people would think of me. His fascination for photography brings out the sights we neglect to see that could be so wonderful. I want to be able to do that someday with my art, to capture something so nostalgic, so real that everybody can see it.

He struts like he owns the school and is known for his reverse teardrops. Mischievous is always in his eyes and stunts is how he greets you, smirk plastered to his face you'll see him at least say this once a day "Got it memorized?" Fiery red hair that is like Riku's but a bit more out of control with electric green eyes with a tattoo under each eye.

_Red: It's an extreme color that loves to attract people much like him. It screams out love but then again it also screams out blood, so which is it? Neither he's a pyromaniac. The color of the sunset is made up of a lot of colors, and out of all those colors red is the one that reaches the farthest. The boys locker room is all after Larxene and out of all those boys Axel is the one who reaches the farthest to try and understand her, to know her personally… after a lot of stalking and begging. He's persistent when his goal is set and plans on staying close with friend's everyday._

Axel can sometimes be more of a mystery to me then Roxas. Before he even met Larxene he was a playboy singing out;

"I like them girls that's hard to getI like them girls, shot calling the whipI like them girls (girls), I like them girls (girls)I like them girls, that'll love to tripTrying to spend 24 at se7en`s crib(girls, girls, girls, girls)(girls I do adore)"

He really was loose cannon until Larxene showed up and tamed him because she fits that description really well, there first encounter made Axel a stalker set out to persist Larxene until she agrees to go out with him. At first she was just another number until he decided to get to really know her, after that his eyes were only set on her. He might seem the wild type but when it comes to friendship he's serious as he could ever get, his friends are something that could never change in his life.

Sun-kissed colored hair that resembles Sora's but not quite, it stills defies gravity but then again you could look at it as cool spiky hair or a bed head. He has this cute look to his face when you see him that will always stay there even when he's serious. I love his eyes, there still the sky blue eyes like Sora's but there different it's like the color of the sky when dawn is coming, I've never seen something so mesmerizing as his. I probably have like 10 pages of him because I end up drawing him whenever I'm not paying attention to my art.

I still haven't thought of a color for him.

_? : He's a mystery to me at times but I couldn't help but get close to him. I was one of the few people he allowed me to get close to his heart, to trust. He's quiet but then again he doesn't need to say anything to attract girls, he can be the best leader except he knows his limits. When he smiles it makes you feel like the world is at peace and when he frowns my heart stops beating. Mesmerizing eyes that could leave you breathless and a touch where you earn for more. Friends are where his heart lies and darkness is where the light shines the best, in him._

Roxas. I love the way it rolls of my tongue, I like saying his name and I love it when he says my name. I guess you could say I grown to have deep feelings for him. I notice as I reread my description of him I wrote out what I thought of him, not for what color because I didn't know. It makes me blush a bit, were those really my thoughts of him? I couldn't stop blushing now the more I think about it, the more I think of him. Stop it Naminé you'll cause a scene.

I was finished drawing my friends but I needed to still think of a color so I decided to talk with Kairi since Sora left to go talk with Roxas.

"You looked flushed." She looked at my suspiciously.

"She's right, why so red?" Olette was there too.

"Just thought's." Mumbling I didn't want them to know.

"About Roxas I presume?" The heat came back, why am I so embarrassed easily?

They both knew now it was about Roxas.

"So let's talk about the boys." Kairi trying to start a conversation about 'boys'

"So Naminé when do you think Roxas will ask you out?" Wait. What? I think I almost fainted consider they both started to fan my face.

"Breathe Nami! In and out! In and out!" At least I have some color back in my face.

"Well there's a dance coming up and me and Kairi have already been asked." Great. I'm the one left out.

Groaning I decided to just leave since I don't want to be in there match making if Roxas doesn't um ask me out…

Scanning over my artwork I still haven't thought of a color for Roxas until someone already beat me to it.

_Black: He's a mystery to me at times but I couldn't help but get close to him. I was one of the few people he allowed me to get close to his heart, to trust. He's quiet but then again he doesn't need to say anything to attract girls, he can be the best leader except he knows his limits. When he smiles it makes me feel like the world is at peace and when he frowns my heart stops beating. Mesmerizing eyes that could leave me breathless and a touch where I earn for more. Friends are where his heart lies and darkness is where the light shines the best, in him._

Black… I guess it does fit him even though I would have never guess. Who wrote it in though? The writing wasn't neat like Kairi's or Olette but it wasn't chicken scratch like Axel's or Hayner, also the writing was rushed. Scanning down for something else I saw a drawing of me, it wasn't as good as my drawing but it made me smile because I wasn't even thinking of drawing me. I was blushing in the image like I was earlier and my eye color was baby blue indicating the ocean I was smiling like I was on cloud nine. I even had a description.

_White: You're an angel in my eyes that I couldn't help but stare. Was there ever a second where you don't portray innocence? Was there ever a day where you don't portray purity? Loving eyes that leave me awe-struck and a touch that made me soft. Your closer to my heart then you think and when you frown I feel like I lost my light. Your smile brings out the light that shines the best in me and your heart is where my heart finds sanctuary. _

It was like I was being replied back. I never felt so overwhelmed and happy, is this what he really feels for me? I can tell it was him; his emotions are right on the paper, I can feel it when I run my fingers over his writing. I see one more thing.

_P.S. Look under your desk_

Looking I reached out and pulled a white rose with a tag attached on it saying "Will you go to the dance with me?" Scanning around I didn't see him until I turned around, his face was so close to mines I could sworn I heard wedding bells. Blushing I see him waiting for my answer, a half crook smile on his face it was nervous and shy.

"I would love to go with you." I broke out smiling until I couldn't smile anymore.

Lacing our fingers together I stood on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. We even had a audience, the whole classroom and the teacher started clapping.

* * *

Please Review.

I felt like this took forever to write and was the longest thing I did write, but I enjoyed writing it.

I like to reply to reviews so I reply using one-shots instead of authors note.

SoraxoxKairi4ever: Thank you for your review, I was looking for a review like that, someone to criticize me because I needed to know where I can start to be a better writer. I haven't given up yet because idea's are just flowing through me i thought i would take it one by one.

TwilightRocker55: Im glad you enjoyed the One-Shot I was hoping I could make someone feel like that because I made sure to put alot of effort in it. I wish I could get more reviews but then again it's just wishful thinking, i'm still new to fanfic so i'm not that known and my writing isn't that wonderful like others but as long as I get at least 1 review, im a happy camper because it shows im progressing.

* * *

**A/N 5.29.10 Wow i decided to go back to this and fix all the grammars because i didn't think i would still get reviews but i still do and that made me very happy :). It's one of my successful oneshots because alot of people likes it even though i feel like i made it corny when i reread it haha. Coming back and reading this makes me think "Was my writing skills that horrible?" after alot of writing im glad to know its improved but still needs more work. Thank you everyone for reading,reviewing, and favoriting this! **


End file.
